


Sometimes you win, sometimes you learn

by PastelPrinceYuki



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO - Freeform, I don't mean to offend anyone, I'm Hungry, OC - character - Freeform, Personification, Swearing, Violence, bts - Freeform, idk what else to tag, kpop, usage of gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceYuki/pseuds/PastelPrinceYuki
Summary: Army and Exo-L are once again ready to tear each other apart, until certain someone steps in and puts them in their place.





	Sometimes you win, sometimes you learn

**Author's Note:**

> I published this in my Tumblr account (Ask-kpop-fandoms), but decided to publish it here too although this version will be edited. I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Please leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it!

“Put. It. Down,” Exo-L spoke with an undertone as he stared the sight in front of him. 

“You mean this?” Army smirked tossing the new EXO album around, sometimes fake dropping it. “Army I swear to god if you drop it, I will kill you,” Exo-L growled, not daring to take a step forward for the sake of his album. He didn’t want to take any risks. “Well I didn’t do anything to you, when you decided to get rid of my BTS necklace that I’ve had since the fucking beginning!” Army claimed.

“First of all I didn’t get rid of it! I was going to give it back to you, but I lost it!” Exo-L tried to defend himself. He felt enough guilty about it already. “You knew how important it was to me! And you saw the perfect opportunity to throw it away!” Army yelled.

Exo-L rolled his eyes, trying to quickly come up with something to calm Army down, but it turned out to be impossible since he was boiling from rage too. The situation got out of hand way too quickly. “Are you even listening to yourself?! You’re making all this shit up, accusing me from a thing I never did!” Exo-L raised his voice. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration: “Besides it’s just a necklace. Get over it.” 

That made Army see red and he charged forward with a great power, tackling Exo-L against wall almost crushing him. “You dare to say it was just a necklace!” he yelled, lifting the older one in the air from his collar. Exo- L struggled, trying to recover from the tackle that whacked the air out of him, kicking air for a way out. He grabbed Army’s wrist to fight off, but it was useless. The album was long forgotten on the floor. Army was bigger and stronger than him, hell physically stronger than anyone living in that house. He was tall and sturdy, with arms bigger than Exo-L’s head. No wonder he was often compared to a bear or a bull. Just another reason not to piss him off.

But Exo-L wasn’t born yesterday. In fact he could match Army’s power, but in a different manner.

He let go of younger one’s wrist and snapped his fingers. A bright light flashed in Army’s eyes, making him cover his eyes and back off quickly. When his sight finally settled, man wasn’t in front of him anymore. “Truly you have shown your idiocy many times and for the record this isn't different either.” Exo-L spoke behind him. Army turned around to see the man had teleported to other side of the living room. “Yeah well you aren’t any better,” Army argued. The floor under Exo-L started to freeze, ice spreading onto the walls. “Well we’ll see about that,” he said as flames spiraled around him. Army huffed and once again charged Exo-L, while he took his stance.

Before they could even cause a scratch on another a gunshot went off startling them, both stopping on their tracks. They looked at the source of noise, seeing Blink standing there with her black pistol pointed towards the ceiling.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!” she could barely form a sentence from shock and rage. The two men looked at each other unsure how to answer. Blink rolled her eyes and sighed. “Seriously, can’t you two exist for a mere second without being at each other’s throats?” she demanded and put her gun back to its holster. A long silence followed from that question, making Blink shake her head from disappointment.

Sometimes their idiotic fights and bickering amused her greatly, getting used to it the more she lived with them. But girl never understood completely why they fought every time they got the chance.

“He started it,” Exo-L finally broke the silence. “Me?! This all could’ve been avoided if YOU didn’t throw my necklace away!” Army shot back. “For the last god damn time I lost it!” man snapped. 

Before Army could open his mouth, he heard a click from Blink’s direction and looked at her. She had pulled out her pink pistol, pointing it at them. “You start this fight again and I swear to god,” she lowered her voice. Both Army and Exo-L both hated being intimidated by the younger fandom, but didn’t dare to continue their fight.

Blink unloaded her gun and put it back, taking a step closer. “Now. You guys shake hands and walk off. Go stream or something, but do not continue this pointless fight. I know your prides suffer by having me telling you what to do, but it’s for the best. For all of us. And especially for your safety,” she said patting their shoulders. She might be shorter and younger than the two, but her reckless and fearless attitude makes them take her much more seriously.

Exo-L turned his gaze from Blink to Army and stared at him, expression not changing. Army stared straight back, tension starting to grow again. It was like a time bomb ticking, waiting for an explosion to happen. Blink grabbed both from their hands and forced them together. The intense staring contest continued, until tension slowly faded getting to an unspoken mutual agreement through the handshake. Exo-L walked past Army grabbing his EXO album and headed straight to his room, slamming the door shut. Blink sighed and turned to Army’s direction.

“Well done Army. You nicely sorted this situation out,” Blink commented sarcastically. “I’m telling you he started it,” Army huffed, folding his arms.“It doesn’t matter who started it, the smart one always ends it. And neither of you showed any signs of backing down so of course the third party, aka me, has to put an end to it. Like always.” Blink stated. The amount of seriousness her voice held made Army think back to all those fights he had with Exo-L and felt bit ashamed.

“Wait till VIP hears about this,” Blink said and turned away. “Wait!” Army called out and grabbed her arm: “Please don’t.” Blink raised her eyebrows and asked hint of amusement in her voice: “Then how do I explain that bullet hole in the ceiling? Hm? I tested my aiming skill trying to shoot a fly?” Army stayed silent for awhile, trying to come up with something quickly.

“No need for that.” deep voice spoke out.

Both of them turned towards the person, who arrived at the scene. “Hyung!” Army shrieked. VIP fixed his sunglasses, leaning against the wall. “You fought again, didn’t you Army?” he asked. Army fell silent, trying to avoid his gaze and rubbed his neck. VIP pushed himself off the wall his cane bumping against the floor and made his way towards the two youngsters. “While I highly disapprove what you did Blink, I still understand the reasoning behind it so don’t worry you’re not in trouble,” man said. Blink let out a sigh of relief.

“But back to the main problem.” VIP said and turned to Army. “Army. I do know how much you appreciate and respect Exo-L. You admire him as your senior, who taught you a thing or two and stuck by your side through tough times. I know you will never forget these facts, but what I don’t know is why do you constantly fight with him?” he asked. Despite the glasses blocking his eyes, Army could feel VIP’s eyes piercing him. He gulped, forcing his answer out: “He occasionally gets on my nerves.” VIP raised his eyebrow: “And that justifies your actions?” Army once again fell silent. The older man might be a gentle soul, but it’s still very obvious why others are sometimes afraid of him. “No,” Army almost whispered.

“Exactly. You hold that person in such high pedestal, but the moment he goes against you, you pull back and show your teeth. It’s like you live in this illusion that  constantly gets broken and every time it happens, it surprises you. You don’t seem to be able to separate how you think people act from how they actually act. So I ask you to think twice, before you run into the fire,” VIP spoke calmly and tapped  Army’s shoulder with the head of his cane and continued with a lower voice: “Because those flames will burn you painfully slow and leave nasty scars.”

He placed his cane back down and smiled: “Don’t worry about Exo-L. ELF can talk with him once he hears about this. You know he can handle boy’s short-tempered personality. Just make sure today’s episode won’t happen again,” he squeezed the golden crown on his cane and walked away.

Army watched after him. “I hope you take his words into consideration. Since you look up to him so much,” Blink spoke up after VIP had disappeared upstairs. Young man sighed and sat down on the sofa, hiding his face into his hands. “BTS would be so disappointed in me right now,” he mumbled. “Well to be honest they would be in your other fights too,” Blink mumbled, but quickly changed her tone into more cheerful as she sat down next to him: “How about you make all that up by cooking us the most delicious dinner ever!” 

Army looked at Blink for awhile and let out quiet laugh: “I suppose I don’t have choices, do I?” Girl laughed and hugged him. “You’ll get extra points and maybe a more stable friendship if you make it to Exo-L’s taste,” she said. “How would I possibly know his favorite dish?” Army laughed. Blink smirked and poked his cheek: “I know you do. Don’t lie to me.” Army looked away, embarrassment glowing on his cheeks, making Blink giggle at this reaction. Army was huge man, but he had most adorable reactions.  

“C’mon big guy. Get up and go make us food,” she said smacking him friendly on back. Army laughed and got up: “I’m not that big!” Girl snorted, making sarcastic remark: “Of course not. It just happens to be that VIP is the only one, who can match your height.” Army chuckled at this and made his way to kitchen. Blink smiled and watched after him, stretching her arms and dug her phone from her pocket searched up Once’s contact She wrote short and concise message to her :

_[We might make history today at dinner. Be there on time. Also bring some popcorn.]_


End file.
